


Autumn

by azazelsocks



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: Sam and Cas in a Starbucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is a bad place for navigating/categorizing fic so I'm just gonna pop my tiny drabble things in this series for safekeeping. This was something I wrote for the Sastiel Love Week on tumblr. Prompt was 'autumn'.

Sam’s the one who introduces Cas to pumpkin spice lattes, as Dean wouldn’t be caught dead in a Starbucks, let alone ordering a _girl_ drink. But Sam likes pumpkin spice, when he’s feeling like indulging in sugar, likes the homey warm feeling it gives him, and he wants to share with Cas. He brings the lattes back to their table, where Cas is frowning at the mystery that is Sam’s laptop, and slides the one with taller whipped cream over to him. Cas frowns at it too, like he does with everything new about humans–“Sam, I don’t need to drink.”

“Try it,” Sam says, scooting his chair next to Cas so he can look at the laptop screen too. “And here–you need quotation marks to search for that properly, let me–”

Cas lets Sam have the keyboard and takes a sip of his latte. When Sam turns back to look at Cas, he lets out a startled laugh. Cas glares at him, whipped cream adorning his upper lip. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Cas, here.” And Sam leans in and kisses the cream off of Cas.

Cas considers that for a moment after Sam pulls away. “I think I like this beverage,” he says, and very deliberately takes another mouthful of whipped cream.


End file.
